This invention relates generally to remote indicating devices for utility meters and the like. More particularly, this invention is concerned with an improved, meter driven, mechanical-type remote indicating device which uses a flexible cable to interconnect the meter index with a remote digital counter or readout device.
An age-old problem has been the reading of utility meters which are installed within a residence or building which is temporarily unattended. Utility companies unable to monitor the usage of metered utilities, such as gas, electric and water, encounter severe accounting problems, as well as adverse public relations when, because of temporary nonaccess to the meters, they are forced to use estimated billings that turn out to be either over or under the actual usage.
There are numerous causes which prevent a meter reader from gaining access to a meter which is installed interiorly of a home or building. The principal cause is the temporary absence of persons from the home at the time the meter reader calls to record a reading. Also, the increase in crime rate has caused many women to refuse everyone, including meter readers, access to their houses, especially when they are alone in their house. Regardless of the reason, it is a well-known fact that many residences go without monthly meter reading.
Many solutions to this problem have been proposed. Permitting the meter reader to retain a key to the premises has not won widespread acceptance, probably because of the fear of theft. Locating meters externally of a building is costly and subjects the meter to vandalism and other hazards.
Another solution is the use of remote meter reading devices. This is any device capable of transmitting an inside meter reading to some remote location, either by mechanical motion transmission means, by electrical means and/or by telemetry.
The present invention falls into the category of a relatively simple mechanical-type of remote read-out or indicator system for an interiorly stationed utility meter. Various different types and construction of so-called mechanical-type remote indicators have been heretofore proposed in the art, but by and large, the prior art remote indicators of which we are aware are unduly complicated and expensive due to inherent inefficiencies in their mechanical design and operating principles.